Chrono h tstorm
by kirbyisawesome
Summary: What happens when Chrono Trigger meets Doctor Who? Only time will tell... Get it? Haha. This is a crackfic parody, and does not contain an actual plot. It's funny though, so you should at least read it.


Chrono shitstorm.

Or should I say: Re: Super Chrono $h!tstorm Final Mix Arcade Edition HD REMIX LIMITED EDITION

"This is it guys! We're finally going to defeat Lavos and save the world!" Marle exclaimed excitedly. The group was at the end of time, all powered up and stuff... "Right, Chrono?" She asked. He didn't reply. He's a mute.  
Chrono nodded yes and pointed towards something.  
"Aww, you're so cute when you don't talk!" Marle gushed.  
"Lay off! He's my husband!"  
"Just because that happened in one timeline doesn't mean it will happen in this one!"  
"Oh yeah? Your family was fucked by a frog!"  
"Hey!" The frog interjected.  
"GUYS. LOOK. SOMEONE IS COMING OUT OF THE- Please insert C:\ disk to continue." The robot said, frozen pointing towards the police box.  
"GODDAMMIT YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! LOOK, IT'S A FUCKING GUY AND SOME HOT CHICK!" Chrono yelled.  
"Quite right. What year is this? It seems the TARDIS isn't working correctly." The person said. "What's that thing over there?" He said, pointing towards Lavos.  
"He can TALK?"  
"Who are you?"  
"ERROR. BOOT DISK FAILURE."  
"Holy shit it's the doctor!"  
"Yes, I am the Doctor. What year and time is this?"  
"It's the End of Time, sir. I'm your biggest fan oh my god you're so cool" but before he could finish, some people fell from the sky on top of him.  
"Dammit Mia, this is the wrong world!" The blue haired one berated.  
"I swear I didn't try to come here, I don't know why we're in Chrono Trigger."  
"Guys, I think we just killed Slippy." The redhead mentioned.  
"Curaga!" Another one called out, enveloping them in a green light.  
"So, the end of time?"  
"Yeah. It's where people go when they're from vastly different timelines and have more than three people at a time." Chrono explained. A portal opened up near them and out came a person in a black coat.  
"Repeated memes!" The doctor exclaimed, pulling out that blue laser pointer thing.  
"Dude, I'm a Nobody. Where am i- Oh shit, it's Mia!"  
"DEMMMY! I LOOVE YOU!" Mia screamed. A blue blur dashed in.  
"This is definitely NOT Tidal Tempest." The blue spiky hedgehog spoke, holding a red emerald in his hand and dashed off again.  
"Jesus Christ, how many of you are time travelers?" The Doctor's companion said.  
"I am!" Everybody spoke up except Demyx.  
"I don't even know how I got here."  
"WILL YOU FUCKING HUMANS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP OKAY I JUST WANT TO DESTROY THE HUMAN RACE, NOW SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP GODDAMMIT. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME FIGHTING PALM TREE, NOT ALL OF YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, A HEDGEHOG, SOME DARK AND EDGY LOSERS-"  
"Hey!" Mia interjected  
"AND THE FUCKING DOCTOR." An impossibly loud voice boomed from the direction of Lavos.

Then some teenagers warped in with Dialga and Palkia next to them.  
"Nope, not the Hall of Origin." Pearl, the boy in the red cap spoke.  
"Try again?" Platina, the girl in the white cap asked.  
"Yeah sure- woah, look at all the people."  
"Welcome to the End of Time. I'm not sure how we got here either." The doctor's companion said.  
"Hey, it's the Unovian Pokémon champion!"  
"Hi." Mia greeted.  
"Well, since we're all here, we can kill Lavos, alright?" Chrono said.  
"Sure. Since we're time traveling, it won't take us any longer." Mia said, walking over to Lavos. It attempted to bite her face off.  
"Alright! Palkia, use Spacial Rend!"  
"Dialga, use Roar of Time!" It roared and blasted a laser through Lavos.  
"WELCOME TO THE APERTURE SCIENCE ENRICHMENT CENTER." The robot spoke.  
"This will be easy. Watch." The doctor said, walking over to Lavos and starting to poke it with the laser pointer.  
"OW WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OWWWW STOP IT THAT FUCKING HURTS STOP THAT DAMMIT" Lavos yelled. Then it exploded into confetti.  
"This was a triumph..." The robot started,  
"I'm making a note here: Huge success!"  
"It's hard to overstate my satisfaction..."  
End.

So yeah, that's what happens when doctor who meets Chrono Trigger. This is the worst crossover in the entire world.

I made this in 30 minutes on an iPod touch.


End file.
